A Man's Love
by queenofTragedy
Summary: Out of revenge and hatred, 2 babies were switched in the hospital. 25 years later, the truth slowly reveal itself.
1. Chapter 1

**A Man's Love.**

Fast forward to 1 year later,

Doctors were rushing in and out of the Intensive Care Unit room. Outside, two elderly were waiting anxiously as the doctors are trying their best to save the patient inside the ICU.

"Honey, he will be fine. Don't worry." the husband assured her.

To assure her he would be fine, was actually a lie. The doctors have already said to them that their son, Min Woo, is dying and he was in a critical condition. They themselves knew that it was impossible that Min Woo could be saved.

At Incheon Airport, a middle-aged woman in her 40s was rushing to the airport with her 2 beloved children.

"Hurry or else you will miss your flight!" she shouted.

Min Won is going to Canada for a business trip. He set to leave with his fiancé, Song Hye Jin.

"Mum, slow down!" He shouted back.

As she was rushing to the departure hall, she felt a gush of wind swept past her. A man walked past her and she turned.

"Min Woo?" she murmured.

She approached the man and patted his shoulders. He turned around and that man was not Min Woo. She was mistaken.

"Mum, what are you doing? Come on!" he said, pulling his mum away from there.

Meanwhile in America, a woman called Jung Ae, just finished her meeting and switched on her laptop. She checked her email but instead of logging in, she stared at her computer screen for quite some time.

"What could be the password?" she asked herself.

She typed her name but it gave an error message. Next, she typed Min Woo's name but still gave invalid message.

"Please…" she prayed.

She closed her eyes and recalls her memories with Min Woo. Then, she opened her eyes.

"I love you"

To her surprise, she was able to log in successfully. There were no messages for her but there's seemed to have few messages in the drafts folder. She clicked only to find videos that were meant for her. It was from Min Woo.

There were about 10 videos he recorded each lasted about 3 to 4 minutes. Plus, there's a message written by him dated 1 year ago. Before watching all those videos, she read the message first.

"_Jung Ae, __I wish I could convey these words personally to you._

_Sorry._

_Sorry that I have inflicted the pain of leaving you alone. It has been a difficult journey for both of us. I realized that parting will be the way out for us._

_There's no easy way out in life. One has to make a sacrifice for the other to live happily. There's always something to lose. Would you mind, losing me?_

_By the time you read this message, I'm already lost in this world. _

_I am already losing you now._

_I'__m losing everything little by little. _

_I will not be coming back, not now or in future. _

_In my absence,_

_I need you to smile._

_I need you to be confident._

_I need you to carry on living._

_Is it too much I'm asking from you?_

_Jung Ae.. Our love has reached the limit whereby we could not enjoy happiness together._

_Before it's too late, I wish to say.._

_I love you._

_Min Woo._


	2. Chapter 2

**1985**

"Dad, help me take care of Myung Won & my future daughter. Goodbye." said a middle-aged man.

"NO! Jung Seon! NO!" screamed his dad.

By that time, he has already jumped off the building. Jump to his death.

In the morgue,

"NO! Impossible! Jung Seon! He's not dead yet, dad. He's not!" shouted Myung Won.

She was 7 months pregnant with a baby girl at that point of time. She kept shouting and screaming after she knew of her husband's death. For the next 3 months, it was an excruciating moments for Myung Won's father–in-law, Jung Hyun to bear. He witnessed as his daughter-in-law slowly succumbed to madness and she would scream and shout the entire day without stopping. The neighbors even complaint that she has to be sent to mental hospital for treatment.

It was not even 9 months when Myung Won gave birth. Myung Won tried to hurt herself and the baby by punching her belly but luckily Jung Hyun able to prevent this and send her to the hospital. He could not bear to see her like this anymore.

"So, Mr Jo, have you made your decision?" asked the doctor.

"Doctor, you can proceed to send my daughter-in-law to the mental hospital." said Jung Hyun.

Jung Hyun's voice was a little hoarse and could sense the sadness within. After he told the doctor, he broke down and cried. He lamented what he has done wrong to receive these kinds of punishments.

Then, he heard them.

He saw Lee Myung and Sung Jae. Lee Myung was about to give birth. Soon after, another woman came in with her husband.

Both husbands waited outside the emergency room.

Jung Hyun gave a tiny sinister smile while he was burning inside.

Around 6 hours later, both wives were wheeled out of the emergency room, unconscious.

"How's the babies?" asked both of them.

"Congratulations, both your wives gave birth to healthy boys." said the nurse.

Both husbands congratulated each other by shaking their hands and went to the respective rooms to accompany their wives.

Meanwhile, Jung Hyun tailed the nurses, whom each were holding the baby boy as they walked to the nursery room to wrap the babies with the towels. Jung Hyun waited for the nurses to finish their tasks. Soon after, they left the room and Jung Hyun went in without hesitation.

He searched for the babies and finally found them. A tag which wrote their parents' names were tied to their wrists.

"I'm sorry my child. I have to do this. I have to get my revenge or else my son won't be in peace. Don't blame me." he whispered to both babies as he switched the name tags.


End file.
